Twisted
by elle1001
Summary: Katniss isn't strong enough to face the hunger games for the firt time. This time she is only put through teh quarter quell. After everything she has been put through she still survives, losing prim, her mother's beaings, and the incident. Seeking comfort after Prim passes the victors take care of her for her mother is unfit. Katniss and Finnick pairing Haymitch won't be drunk much
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is another one of my story if you guys voted that tis is the story you wanted then here you go. This is a Finnik and Katniss pairing please keep this in mind prim is going to be 12 of course and Katniss will be 14. Also this is going to take place during the 74th hunger games.**

**KATNISS POV**

A horrified shriek came from the inside the smalll shack that used to be a house. The very shack that my family of three, once four, reside in. Running across the sreet with my gamebag firmly drapped around my torso I barged in through what once used to be a screen door but is now a metal frame. Walking through the house I could sense the eerie atmospere that only doom brang. As I moved freely throughout the shack it creaked as if it would fall over any minute now. Every house within a five mile radius of the seam is covered in caol dust much like the people.

Today is Reaping day. The only day of the year that you are unablr to tell the differece between the merchants and seam brats except for the black oily hair, gray eyes, and tanned skin unlike the merchants with thier blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, and fair skin.

Reaching the one bedroom that we all shared I found my small frail baby sister, prim, coiled into a tight ball scared to death that she would be reaped. Navigating my way over to the bed where she still lay I gathered her in my arms for a heart warming hug and also as a promise that she would be ok I would protect her at all costs.

4 HOURS

3 HOURS

2 HOURS

1 HOUR

Almost robotically we all started getting dressed in the nicest clothes we had. Me in a blue gown with lace on the arms. My sister in the same clothes that I had worn for my first reaping, a white blouse with a blue gene skirt.

30 MINUTES

15 MINUTES

0 MINUTES

Scammpering throughout the streets we finally managed to make it to the registration line. There were peacekeeps crawling eevrywhere you could possibly think of looking. On rooftops, hidden in the trees, even standing along side the street sides so that we could not escape. After getting our fingers pricked we found a spot in the crowd with our age groups.

ITS TIME

A woman came on to the stage with a neon pink wig and a frilly plumg dress. God why do people dress like that? She looks like a pink pumpkin. Good we are atarting the faster this is over with the faster I can go back to the shack and mourn for my friends that will soon die at the hands of the capitol.

"Hello. Hello everyone of district twelve. First today at this wonderful ceremony we will watcha video all the way from the capitol. That will serve as a reminder of why we have this holiday."

The video plays. Cannons sound. Heros fall to the hands of capitolites. After what seems like forever we surrender. A white garnment has risen above for all to see. Cheers erupt from those on the capitols side. Weeping could be heard from our side. The mourning of those lost had already started.

"Well that was just lovely. I just admire the part where the flag was raised on the opposing side. Any who lets get started. As always ladies first.."

I took a deep breathe praying that it ws not Prim or I that got reaped.

"Primrose Everdeen." She said like she was happy with her job.

I couldn't feel antthing. I could not breathe. I felt like I was going to pass out. My head started pounding. My stomach was doing flips. I felt nauseas. What was the worst though was I could not bring myself to say the one thing I was thinking. I volunteer. Tears ran down my face. People started staring at me thinking that I would stop the invitable. I could not hear the other name being called out. My eyes were stuck on my sisters panicked face. She doesn't know what to do to stay alive at least if I would have volunteered I would have had a chance.

"Now on to the boys."

"Peeta Mellark."

As I walked through the doors that led to the room my sister was being held in I was void of all emotion. Seeing the satin, the red luxurious seats, even the amazing architecture on the inside couldn't bring me out of my stupor.

There behind that door was my sister whom was being sent away to her imminate death. Peacekeepers were standing infront of the door in their shiny suits made of metal ao that we were unable to enter the cubicle.

I could not enter the room without breaking out in to a fresh set of tears. My little sister was my only friend that I ever had. My little duck. She was the only ine that ever understood what I was going through after our father died.

I could not do it.

I ran. I am a coward. Now I will never be able to tell my sister goodbye. That I love her and I will miss her.

Hidden in the shadows of the train station I watched my little duck board the train along with Haymitch and Peeta.

Weeks have past since my sister has left and once again my mother is comatose. Not eating not sleeping I am beginning to get worried that she will soon pass and I will be left alone in the world.

The Hunger Games will start tomorow and I will be forced to watch my sister being killed during the blood bath. She was much to young and docile to compete in the games she woldn't have even stood a chance.

Last night when I watched her name flash across the screen with her score I wasn't surprised that she had only received a three.

Sitting infront of the screen I waited for the countdown to end so tat he bloodbath can begin.

HAYMITCH POV

Well this bunch is not going to come back to 12 this year. The little girl Prim I think it was was so docile she would not even pick up a knife. Well I now know that I can rule her off of the possible victor list. Waiting for the games to begin I am sitting in the room with some of the other victors like Johanna, Finnick, Chaff, and Mags.

"So Haymitch do you think that you will have a winner this year." Asked Johanna.

"No absolutely not. The little girl is too docile and the boy refuses to hurt anyone. The girl's sister though well that one would have been a winner. She is a fighter. Her whole life is twisted though." I replied back.

"What exactly do you mean twisted." Asked Finnick.

"Well for starters whenever she was about nine her father was in a mine explosion that unfortunately killed him. After that she basically became an introvert expessially after the incident when she was twelve. Then on top of that she had her sister to take care of while her mom became comatose. I fear the worst for her this time though. Her mom is probally going to end up passing of a broken heart or committing suicide because the only two people she cares about were killed."

"What do you mean by the only two people she cared about have died?" Asked Johanna.

"Her mom hates her. She only keeps her around so that her and Prim have food on the table."

"Thats aweful. The girl has gone through so much in just a short time period in her life." Said Finnick

'Make matters worse she has beat her since her husband has died. Blames his death on her."

Mind blown they just sat there letting all of the information sink in of all of the tradegies poor Katniss has already been through.

"How old is she Haymitch?" Chaff asked.

" I am not positive but I beleive that she is only fourteen." I supplied for my good friends.

After I told them the age of the child they changed the subject to what they think the quarter quell with be next year.

KATNISS POV

Watching the countdown I became increasingly nervous.

59

58

37

56

55

54

53

52

51

40

49

48

47

46

45

44

43

42

41

40

39

38

37

36

35

34

33

32

31

30

29

28

27

26

25

24

23

22

21

20

19

18

17

16

15

14

13

12

11

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The gong sounded letting the tributes know that they could now step off of their plates without being blown to peices.

Everything was a blur. I was unable to make out any of the tributes all that I saw was blood. Finally I spotted my little duck she was standing there frightened like a deer caught in headlights I saw a knife hurtling towards her. Before she could react it had already impaled her stomach.

My mother let out a retched scream. She lunged at me. Beating me till I could not move. Lash marks were lining my back, one of my eyes were swelled shut, and I had bruises that were shaped like handprints up and down my arms and legs. After she thought that I had been punished enough for not volunteering she through me out the door into the alley way. Slowly i crawled throughout the streets making my way to the fence. Looks of pity filled their faces but yet not one of them even offered me any help. the meadow was as far as I could go in this state. I would have tried to make it to that shack in the woods , but that was miles from here and I could barely move. Hopefully someone will find me soon. I drifted off into the blackness that I now welcomed with open arms.

Waking up I notice i was in excruciating pain. I knew that today was the day that haymitch and company would be back with Prim's body.

Finally able to move my stiff muscles I crawled under the fence that outlined district twelve so that I could go get my fatther's hunting jacket that way the passerbys won't see all of the blood stained on my clothes.

Arriving back at the small shack I noticed that there was a wooden crate in front of the door and there was a car parked next to the crate. That can only mean one thing Pri's body is here and we have company. panicking because we don't have food I thought of running back to the woods to get my gaebag and shoot a squirrel or two. Before I could do so though my mother's voice drifted through the door."Ahh..here comes my other daughter you know how teens are always wandering about."

just when I stepped throughthe door my mother was already infront of me saying "Katniss dear why don't you change in to something more appropriate for our guests?"

"No thank you mother I am comfortable with what I have on."

Instead of just smiling and nadding her head at me she shose to slap me on the back real hard with a big smile on her face. I took a sharp intake of breath that seemed to startle the victors that were standing in my mother's house. Cautiously i took a step forward so that I could sit don in one of the shredded chairs that we had in our kitchen. After I was seated haymitch decided to speak "we came to offer our condolences for your daughter Prim dieing in the blood bath. We truly are sorry."

Tears started to trickle down my mother's face. I just sat there though witha stony facial expression. Making a split desicion I quickly got up and sprinted out the door to the only safe place I have left. The woods. Before I made it out the door though I heared Johanna yell that she would follow me that only made me run faster and harder though. After making my way thrugh the fence I walked up to one of the hollowed out logs anad grabbed my bow and arrows. Afetr walkimg sevral of miles I fanally came upon my specail spot by the lake with a small hut.

Making my way back outside I saw red hair my its way through the thick underbrush.

Calling out to me Johanna said "Katniss what the hel are you doing in the woods? Do you know what they will do to you if you get caught?"

Repling back I said "Why don't you come over here and find out. And yes I do know, but what you don't know is i sell what I catch to the peacekeepers."

Shaking her head she walked over to me.

"Well colme on what were you going to shw me."

Okay now watch. See that rock over there, well throw it at a tree."

She did as she was told without complaint, oddly enough. Once the rock hit the tree birds flew from the tree at every direction possible. With okne shot I took down a bird. Once it had landed Johanna looked shock expessially when she noticed that it was rigght through the eyeball. Turning around with a smirk on my face I caught the shocked exprexxion on her face. upon further inspection I felt blood seeping through the jacket.

"Let me see your back." She demanded turning around i pulled my shirt over my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS I** KNOW** THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED FOR A WHILE BUT THE MORE REVEIWS THAT I RECEIVE THE FASTER THAT I WILL UPDATE. ALSO I AM STARTING A NEW STORY CALLED FREAK. FREAK WILL BE A TWILGHT AND VAMPIRE DIARIES CROSSOVER STORY. IN THIS STORY BELLA IS A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD SCIENTIST THAT PROPOSES THE IDEA OF THE SUPERNATURAL. OF COURSE NOBODY BELEIVES HER SO SHE EVENTUALY GETS KICKED OUT F THE SCIENTIFIC COMMUNITY ALL TOGETHER. AFTER MULTIPLE YEARS OF LIVING WITH HER MOM SHE DECIDES TO GO LIVE WITH HER DA ONLY TO MEET SUPPOSED FAKE NOW ON TO THE STORY. **

_Recap:_

"Let me see you back." She demanded as I turned around and pulled my shirt over my head.

_Story:_

Tears rolled down my face as I thought of all of the scars Johanna would soon see engraved into my skin. Pulling my shirt completly over my head I heard an intake of breathe come from behind me.

"Katniss...I am so sorry for you. i don't know how you still manage to survive after everything that you loved has been taken from you within a few short years." she rasped, voice scratchy from not speaking for the hours she has been searching for Katniss.

"I am fine..I do not need nor want your pity" I said as I glared at her.

"Sweetie you need help. You could come and live with Haymitch and I. We would take care of you and make sure you are ok. After time we would even become friends."

"Look I get it you feel bad for me. Well so does everyine else in the district, but you do not see them begging me to come and live with them. Everyone has responsibilities here. Mine just happed to be planning a small burial ceremony for Prim and taking care of a women I despise with all of my being."

Righ now I could feel was sorrow and pain. Sorrow for losing the only thing that was holding me together. Without my little duck I fear I may break soon. Pain for obvious reasons. One I have large gashes running vertically down my all of the fresh wounds that I still bear from my dad diying have opened up again.

Johanna still not atking the hint that I want to be alone follws me into the smal hut. After sitting in silence for multiple hours listening to the crackle and pop of the fire I decided that I should get back soon so that I would still be able to naavigate my way through the woods.

Behind me I could hear the loud clomping of Johanna's feet as she tried to manuever through the forest. key word there tried. Making my way past the villagers they all gave me looks of pity and sorrow as if they expected me to break doen crying any moment now. Finally after marchingh through countless alley ways I see the old shack that I fear will fall down soon. Standing on the porch was my mother with a grim expression on her face. She was looking off into the distance in a trance like state. My pace picked up as I grew nearer knowing that she would want a hot meal before we bury Prim tonight.

when my foot lightly treaded on the steps my mothers hand caughtnmine. Menacingly she whispered in myh ear, "don't make supper tonight we have other plans."

Following through tthe door I suddenly grew wary of the women that I call my mother. Before I walked through the once screen door I looked back to see Johanna's frantic eyes. Qickly I mouthed to her 'run.' She ran and just like that I was once again left alone with a women that I am terrified of.

She led me through the house until we came upon the bed room where the was a liquid substance coating everything.

She came at me from behind. The next thing that I knew was everything was fading into blankness.

Heat. All that I could feel was heat radiating off of the fire surrounding I opened up my eyes I could see the fire dancing across the abyss infront of me. If I wasn't on the ground withering in pain from the scortching heat may have considered the fire beautiful . Lyrical even. The fire danced across my skin not missing a beat. Franticcally after I was knocked out of my stupor I realized 5that if I didn't want to die I would have to find a way out of the small shack.

I turned in circles careful not to burn anymore of the clothing that I was wearing. Finally I breathed to myself in a sigh of releif. In the corner near the bed a plank of wood was still untouched by the raging fire.

I couldn't comprehend anything. My only thought was surviving. No matter how hard I tried to come to the realization that my own mother just tried to kill me. To me that was unfathomable perposterous even, sure she may not love me or even ike me but why would she try to kill me .

Suddenly everything made sense again. i knew why Prim went to the Hunger Games I knew why my mother set the use on fire. Everything that ever happened to me in mybshort life was because of her. I saw red and a blinding rage went through me. Before I even noticed what I ha done I kicked the planked out from underneathe the roaring flames and slithered out of the huouse. My mother was a true snake that was for sure.

Running through the streets for the third time this day alone I swiftly made my way to the black market, on the other side f the seam. Away fro where all of the peacekeepers seemed to lurk around behind every corner. There standing before me was the women that i hated with a ll of my being. Most people say that hate is a cruel word I say that it should be used sparingly for thpse who truly haunt you with your darkest secrets and even darker past. The very people that caused the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

You guys are probally going to kill me, but as of now all of my stories are on hold. I am working on an original story right now that one day I hope to get published.

-elle1001


End file.
